It is common for individual users or family members to configure personal assets through clients. Asset change records are usually stored on a server, and users can query the corresponding personal asset change records from the server.
For users, asset configuration is a transaction with a server owner, and these asset change records are usually stored on the server. Users hope that personal data stored on the server cannot be tampered with, and users can verify at any time whether the data is modified.
Based on this, a solution for storing a personal asset change record that cannot be tampered with in a centralized scenario is needed.